


Silent Duet

by Jassanja



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee needs a connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Duet

His hands untangled from her dreads, stroked down over the skin of her back, across her tattoo.  
Her skin was soft and warm beneath his fingers.  
He had friends that would question him, if they saw him with her here, now that he could choose between all those women throwing themselves at him, a lot of them looking like models. They wouldn't understand that he wanted someone real, someone who connected with him. Very few women did so, but Crystal was one of them, she could hear the song humming in him

The room was silent, only their breathing and Crystal's movements against the sheets could be heard.  
His hand was stroking over the expanse of her butt now, gliding deeper and deeper, down to the back of her knees.

A slight twist of his wrists, and his hands were between her thighs, softly stroking up along the smooth skin, pressing them further and further apart the higher he came

He could see her now, her outer lips swollen but still closed, wetness glistening slightly between them, inviting him to let his fingers wander, opening her up to him, inviting him to explore more of her

He could feel his cock throb with anticipation as he accepted the invitation of her body, dipped the tips of his fingers into her wetness, opened her pussy up to his gaze  
The rest of her was just as swollen as her outer lips, just as wet

He could hear her breath hitch, could hear her moan into the pillow below er face as his callused middle finger scratched along her clit, spreading her wet arousal with his touch.

She whimpered beneath him as he pressed forward, rubbing along her, coating his length in her juice before pressing into her, creating a connection between them.   
Connected with her like he connected with few. The songs deep inside them forming a silent duet


End file.
